


If Ever We Become

by yourwinmywin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Nomin AU, a little bit of crack idk, fluff (mostly), how do i tag???, slight angst maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwinmywin/pseuds/yourwinmywin
Summary: "Kiss your crush <3"That's what it said on the paper Jaemin drew from his and Jeno's "magic box" (damn lame name curse me), the box where they place bets at the start of the year and draw them on their specified dates. Who would Jaemin kiss?





	1. Where It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1/6

Jeno and Jaemin have known each other from the moment their mothers gave birth to them. They’ve been neighbors and classmates ever since.

 

They’ve had this one thing they both find interesting. BETS. Why? Little Mr. Lee Donghyuck made them bet on whether Jisung and Chenle their 2 younger friends who met in their freshman year which was 2 years ago. Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck were in their sophomore year.

 

///2 years ago - sophomore year///

 

“Call! I bet $100. Yes, they’re dating.” Jaemin confidently says.

 

“Ok fine. I knew you were gonna say that. I bet $100 too. No they’re not dating.” Jeno says with an equally confident expression.

 

Donghyuck ends the recording and collects their money. “That’s settled and got that recorded so no take backs! Now we’ll have to come up with a plan to really see if they’re dating or not.”

 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

It took them exactly 2 hours to come up with a plan after putting their 3 heads together  plus Renjun’s nagging every 10 minutes over the videocall.

 

“Hey what’s taking you all so long?” Renjun says through the screen, coming back from the bathroom.

 

“We have made the perfect plan!” Donghyuck says with a sinister smirk and an evil laugh to finish it off.

 

“Babe, you are super weird. What is wrong with you?” Renjun nags at his boyfriend.

 

“You should be thankful you’re in China right now or else you’ll be part of this plan. Plus, he’s the only one who knows what he made up. He just said that he made it up and not tell us what it is.” Jaemin says rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah! That’s right.” Donghyuck says realizing he hasn’t told the others yet. “So here goes. So babe your coming back the day after tomorrow right?” Donghyuck says facing the screen.

 

“Yeah. Actually I already got things settled here so I can come back earlier.” Renjun answers from the other side.

 

“Ooh. Better. So can you come back tomorrow then?” Donghyuck stares at Renjun’s face on the screen both eyebrows up.

 

“Yes Hyuckie. Now what’s your plan?”

 

“Ok so since Junnie gets back tomorrow let’s call Jisung and Chenle and do a group call.” Donghyuck doesn’t hesitate on ending Renjun’s videocall and starting a new one but now with Jisung and Chenle while Jeno and Jaemin are there knowing nothing about Hyuck’s plan.

 

“Hi Jeno hyung! Hi Jaemin hyung! Hi Donghyuck hyung! Hi Renjun hyung!” Chenle greets them through the screen while Jisung is beside him.

 

“They’re together? At this hour? Hmmmm.” Jaemin whispers at Jeno’s left ear making sure the younger one’s can’t hear him.

 

“Hey come on. It’s just 9pm. Maybe they’re just studying. They’ve got exams coming after all.” Jeno whispers back.

 

“Sooo. Lele you guys wanna come? We’re picking up Renjun at the airport tomorrow.” Donghyuck excitedly asks the two.

 

“What? I thought it was the day after?” Chenle asks, a bit surprised.

 

“I got everything done earlier. Hyuck made me go home early.” Renjun says with a shrug.

 

“Oh well at least you get home earlier.” Jisung finally speaks up with a smile.

 

“So babe what time is your flight?” Hyuck asks Renjun.

 

“I’ll be boarding at 5am so I’ll be there at around 7am.”

 

Upon hearing the time Chenle turns his head to Jisung and whispers something. Jaemin didn’t get much of what he said but he heard “sleep here?” and something like “together tomorrow”. Jaemin raises an eyebrow and knowingly looks at Jeno as he’s about 70% chance of getting $200 tomorrow morning.

 

Jeno, on the other hand, has no clue why Jaemin was looking at him like that. That look always gives him the creeps. It’s that “Jaemin-knows-something-I-don’t-know-look” and when that look comes his way he knows he won’t benefit from whatever Jaemin is thinking.

 

“Ok well it’s getting late now and you two should sleep now. We’re gonna have to be at the airport early! We don’t want to experience people traffic.” Hyuck nags at the two youngest.

 

“Yes, mother.” Chenle and Jisung answer at the same rolling their eyes. Hyuck glares at them but Chenle ends the call after a quick “Bye hyungs!”

 

“Hyungs?” The four older laugh when Jeno repeated what Chenle said.

 

“I think you guys should just sleep here.” Jeno said after ending the call with Renjun. It was already late and it was very dark outside and they’ve had many sudden sleepovers at Jeno’s since they would usually hang out there after school.

 

“Cuddles?” Jaemin asked Jeno with a pout earning a very disgusted “eww” from Hyuck.

 

“Of course.” Jeno answers with his sweet eye smile.

 

“I’ll be here on the couch then.” Hyuck says rolling his eyes but he adds in a much quieter tone “Cuddling when they’re not in a relationship… … …”

 

“Hey come on. Your man’s coming back tomorrow. You can ask for as many cuddles as you want Hyuckie.” Jaemin says, teasing Hyuck.

 

“Of course I can. Duh. We’re in a relationship. You guys aren’t” Hyuck says.

 

“These are friendly cuddles.” Jaemin shrugs and Jeno reassures with a “Yeah” while nodding his head.

 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

Jeno, Jaemin and Hyuck arrive at the airport at 6am exactly an hour before Renjun arrives. They try to hide themselves the best they can so that when Jisung and Chenle arrive they would get to observe them when they are alone with each other.

 

They keep on waiting and finally they see Jisung coming in towing a still sleepy-looking Chenle with intertwined fingers.

 

“Ha! Holding hands!” Jaemin says with a proud expression.

 

“Nana…” Jeno says holding up their intertwined fingers. Jaemin answers with a pout and slowly sits back down while Jeno laughs at him.

 

“You guys…” Hyuck points at Jisung and Chenle interrupting Jeno and Jaemin’s laughing session. Jeno and Jaemin witness Jisung give Chenle a little peck on the cheek maybe to wake him up??? _What the--_ Jaemin read from Chenle’s lips but gets cut off by a quick kiss from Jisung. _Hey!_ Chenle hits Jisung on his arm.

 

“What the heck? How is Jisung so sly. Ohmygod where does he learn this? He’s still so young.” Hyuck says, completely surprised.

 

“I think I know…” Jeno says and slowly turns his head to Jaemin along with Hyuck who realizes who Jeno was addressing. “Mhm. Yep. He definitely got it from Jaem.”

 

“Now, we have confirmed that they are dating…. We should go to them and properly welcome Renjun back after 2 stressful weeks in China.” Jaemin says successfully changing the topic.

 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

“Oh! Hyung!” Chenle runs to greet his cousin with a hug.

 

“Hey Lele. I missed you too.” Renjun says hugging back.

 

After Chenle, Hyuck greets Renjun with a sweet kiss with Jeno and Jaemin simultaneously saying “eww” in the background.

 

“Well that’s gross.” Jisung says that makes his hyungs raise their eyebrows because that was the exact same thing he did to Chenle not so long ago.

 

“Hmm.. who’s hungry?” Jeno successfully gets their attention at the mention of food. “Knew y’all would follow if there was food. Come along now children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! ❤ hope you liked it!! comments are very much appreciated!!! also while waiting for the other chapters you might (just might) want to check me out on: 
> 
> twt: @uriwinwinhaja  
> cc: mywinyourwin


	2. First Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/? this took too long whoop

“What’s taking you so long?” Jeno, clearly a little annoyed, asks Jaemin.

 

“I’m sorry. My bets have to be special you know. We are graduating this year after all.” Jaemin answers in a matter of fact tone. “Ok, fine.”

 

“There! Done!” Jaemin says as he drops his little pieces of paper in their “magic box.”

 

“You know the drill, we pick on specific dates...” Jeno starts off but gets cut by Jaemin.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Pick on dates that are important like first day of school, my birthday, christmas, new year, and finally your birthday which happens to be graduation.” Jaemin proudly finishes.

 

“Ha. Fine. But you do know we’re graduating so these could be our last so this has to be special?” Jeno says.

 

“Of course I know that dumb dumb. That’s why I took long in writing.” The younger says matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh yeah? Hope your dares won’t be like those little schoolgirls make, which is, of course, typical Nana style.” Jeno teases him.

 

“What? You are so lame. I made very interesting bets this year. Plus, stop teasing me we’re in my room at my house (duh). You wouldn’t want me to kick you out right? Mom also asked if you’re having dinner here.” The younger too teases Jeno.

 

“What? Who’s teasing you? Imma fight. Did I? Of course not. Come here and cuddle.” Jeno says and after Jaemin scoots in his arms he says, “Tell your Mom that I’ll have dinner here.” and Jaemin slightly punches Jeno’s stomach.

 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

**_to: nono_ **

**_from: nana_ **

**_6:30am_ **

wakey wakey!!! its the first day of school!! don’t want to be late right?

 

**_to: nana_ **

**_from: nono_ **

**_6:31am_ **

i am awake

actually i’ve been up for a while now

 

**_to: nono_ **

**_from: nana_ **

**_6:32am_ **

nice

don’t forget the box tho

i’m excited

 

**_to: nana_ **

**_from: nono_ **

**_6:33am_ **

me too

wonder what you wrote

 

**_to: nono_ **

**_from: nana_ **

**_6:33am_ **

nothing much but they’re exciting and hmm interesting whoops

 

**_to: nana_ **

**_from: nono_ **

**_6:34am_ **

why did i suddenly become nervous

oh well i need to get ready now

see you at the usual meeting place?

 

**_to: nono_ **

**_from: nana_ **

**_6:35am_ **

yep! i’ll also tell the others! see yah!

  


Jeno arrives at the back of the school yard where he and his friends would hang out during break time ever since their group was formed. He sees Renjun bickering with his boyfriend for almost 2 years, Donghyuck, although it seems that they’re having fun arguing like that. No one really ever knows with those two. He then notices Jaemin messing with the two youngest, Chenle and Jisung. They were the ones they plotted on 2 years ago _—_ where they started to have an interest in bets and dares. Despite being young, wild(?), and free(?), they still manage to be the sweetest boyfriends to each other.

 

As Jeno gets closer, Jaemin gets to see him and wave to him to come near. Jeno walks a bit faster because he knows he too is excited.

 

“Sorry took me a little while. Made sure I didn’t forget anything.” Jeno says a tiny bit exhausted. God, does he need more exercise.

 

“Nah, that’s fine at least you got here right? Now, gimme the box.” Jaemin says with the greatest excitement.

 

Jaemin gets the box from Jeno and lightly shakes it to jumble up the pieces of paper inside that would decide on how interesting their school year would be. Jeno picks first since Jaemin was the one who shook the box. Jaemin tells him to open it but Jeno says they open together. So much for having different bets everytime \\(-.-)/ This time Donghyuck gets the box and shakes it to be fair and Jaemin draws his piece of paper.

 

At this point maybe you’re thinking what if they get their own bet? That wouldn’t be as exciting would it? Since they know what they would get right? Way ahead of you. They each right 4 bets on their assigned colored paper; blue for Jeno and pink for Jaemin. Now there would be these white papers where their friends would be the one to give them each a bet they’ll pick at new year and they have until the end of the school year to do it. Now going back…

“Open on 3. 1...2...3…” Renjun says and the two slowly open their pieces of paper. They get to decide whether they want to tell each other the bet or not.

 

“So are you guys telling or no? I mean its just the start of the school year so what’s there to los right?” Donghyuck says very very curiously.

 

“I’m telling if Jeno tells.” Jaemin says and all eyes turn to Jeno. As competitive as the older is, you can count on your fingers the number of times he has actually told his friends what he picked. Most of the time he would just present the proof in one of their gatherings at the school yard and collect his money. Makes him feel like victor. But there are times he would still lose to Jaemin but he just thinks of it as a challenge.

 

“Not telling.” Jeno says, securely putting the paper in his jeans pocket.

 

“Well then I’m not telling either.” The younger says, also putting his paper in his vest pocket.

 

“Now we’ll have to set the deadline, right or is it until you guys next pick?” Jisung says, his mind and soul still obviously in summer.

 

“Cute. But Sungie the second one was right,I think?” Chenle says, but the others don’t know what made Jisung’s confusion cute. Mayhaps sa boyfriend thing.

 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

“Done!” Jaemin successfully exclaims his success a week before his birthday, holding up his phone that contains proof of his success.

 

“What? Let me see.” Renjun says getting the younger’s phone.

 

“These are pictures of you…. kissing each of us…...on the cheek……... while sleeping?” Donghyuck says, confused.

 

“Yep! Wanna see my paper?” Jaemin gladly takes out the blue paper and hands it to Chenle.

 

“When did you even get to do this?” Jeno says completely baffled his picture which was the last one.

 

“Yesterday. You all were so happy to sleep over. HAHAHA.” Jaemin says completely amused with their super confused faces.

 

“Wha- How?” Jisung was maybe the most confused of them all.

 

“Well of course you guys went to sleep in my room, like usual and when I was sure you were all dead asleep I went over slowly but surely.” Jaemin starts off but the others were still confused so he explained a little bit more. “Well I thought it through that I go kiss the couples first because, you know, maybe they’ll think their boyfriend kissed them or something. I’m so smart. And based on the pictures you all were smiling so my theory worked.” Jaemin finished of with a wink.

 

“So that’s why Jeno hyung was last. And the only one not smiling.” Chenle says amused.

 

“Ha, you’re right. Why don’t you guys have boyfriends. So lonely.” Donghyuck says teasing them both.

 

“Uhm because I choose not to until I find the one. Now, my money.” Jaemin says extending his hand toward Renjun who was in charge of keeping the money.

 

“Now, who wants ice cream?” Jaemin proudly says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading!! hope you liked this chapter! next chapter would be in about 2 weeks hope you wait for it!


End file.
